U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/133,277 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,657 filed by the applicant of the present application discloses a magazine for use in a nail stapler capable of storing a type of nails and a type of staples. However since many types of nails are used, the magazine capable of storing two types of nails might be insufficient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the drawback encountered in the prior art.